


Rare Gems Art

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: Alistair fell hard for Cousland.





	Rare Gems Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wombuttress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombuttress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rare Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948644) by [wombuttress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombuttress/pseuds/wombuttress). 



[[tumblr link]](https://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/185410837198/lil-comic-based-on-my-favorite-scene)


End file.
